<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time is weird, so is space by karabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884533">time is weird, so is space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle'>karabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donna is a witch, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i hope ours meet again someday.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Donna is annoyed. She feels like she’s been hit in the face with a stunner powered for a dragon. She might not be that wrong, seeing as she’s missing the past year or so of her memory - for which the only rational explanation is obliviation - right?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or - Donna went to Hogwarts. Now she’s going back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Noble &amp; Sylvia Noble, Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time is weird, so is space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the boxes Donna took on the TARDIS, there was one she left at home. It was a long, thin box that contained a meticulously polished and carved eleven-inch length of willow, with a core made from a thunderbird’s tail feather. A rare thing, but it had been left unused for so long, she hadn’t even thought to bring it with her. It, like all things, led back to her mother. It was her that had disapproved of a magical career, thinking it too difficult for a  muggleborn girl to find a place in the wizarding world, despite her high scores in her OWLs and NEWTs, and unknowing of the fact that Sylvia’s own father had been disowned for marrying a muggle and having a squib child - his wonderful, intelligent granddaughter did nothing to reverse this fact, but he loved her all the same. For this reason, Donna was always closer to her grandfather. He could show her things beyond imagination - but of course, only in secret. So Donna moved on, studied hard and passed her A-Levels with average scores. She lived the life of a perfectly average muggle. </p><p>That was, until she met the Doctor. He was brilliant, showed her brilliant things, and most importantly made  her feel brilliant for the first time since Hogwarts - he made her feel like the most important woman in the universe. And she really was, just for a moment - although she would never know. </p><p>And this was the life she lived, until she didn’t. The metacrisis happened, she saved the world, and then forgot it all. She had to forget it all. The Doctor explained it to her mother, and Sylvia Noble knew she had to change something. She couldn’t let her little girl go on believing that she wasn’t special, or smart, or brilliant, or important. </p><p>And this is where our story begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donna’s wand has special meanings: <br/>- Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and Garrick Ollivander noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it.<br/>- Wands with Thunderbird tail feather cores, like the birds the feathers are taken from, are able to sense danger and can cast curses on their own. Wands with Thunderbird tail feather cores have been known to fire curses pre-emptively when supernatural dangers are present.</p><p>Wandlore from the Harry Potter wiki and Pottermore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>